<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Help by hooliganism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150068">Get Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooliganism/pseuds/hooliganism'>hooliganism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, let's do get help, useless twink luke, wedge is done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooliganism/pseuds/hooliganism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge helps Luke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/OMC, Luke Skywalker/Original Male Character, Wedge Antilles &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wedge,” Luke said, “Let’s do Get Help.”</p>
<p>Wedge looked up in alarm from his T-65 at the earnest young man before him. Luke was giving him that huge grin, the one that said <em> I’m adorable and you want to help me</em>. A Jedi mind trick, he was fairly sure.</p>
<p>Wedge went through several possible responses before settling on “Fuck yourself, Luke.”</p>
<p>“Oh, blow me Wedge.” Luke dropped dramatically next to the other pilot. “It’s for the greater good!”</p>
<p>“No way. It’s embarrassing and I’m not doing it.”</p>
<p>Luke’s expression became almost coy. “What if I was the one who pretended to be hurt this time?”</p>
<p>Wedge looked back at his friend. If this particular scenario didn’t involve him personally getting Force-yeeted all over the base, he was at least willing to listen. “Okay,” Wedge said reluctantly. “I’m listening.”</p>
<p>Luke positively beamed. “I’m going to fake an injury, we’ll do Get Help, but-- and this is crucial, Wedge-- you gotta get Zen to carry me to the med bay.”</p>
<p>“Zen,” Wedge repeated. </p>
<p>“Yes,” replied Luke.</p>
<p>Wedge sighed. “Is this another one of your harebrained seduction schemes?”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Luke huffed, “This is not seduction, I’m wooing, and I’m playing the long game.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and that’s been working so well.” Wedge rolled his eyes. Zen Mudana had become an object of fascination for Luke shortly after the battle of Yavin, when the other man had congratulated Luke on his victory and said “Hope I’ll be seeing you around.” That had been two months ago, and in between raids and strategy meetings all Luke could talk about was Zen’s vivid green hair, his golden tattoos, his warm brown eyes, how tall and muscular he was. It was enough to give a guy a toothache from how sickeningly sweet it was. Luke’s crush had not abated in the ensuing months; rather he had come up with more and more convoluted schemes to be near Zen-- who, for his part, seemed oblivious to Luke’s affection.</p>
<p>“I don’t expect you to appreciate the intricacies of romance,” Luke waved his hand.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask Han, or the princess, or the Wookie?” Wedge asked pointedly. Luke seemed almost offended at the notion. “But Wedge, you’re my--”</p>
<p>“No wait don’t say it--”</p>
<p>“-- my wingman!”</p>
<p>“Arrghhh,” Wedge groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose. If he said no, Luke would only move on to some other scheme. If he said yes, Luke would make a fool out of himself.</p>
<p>That… that was almost appealing.</p>
<p>“Do you promise not to throw me with the Force?” Wedge asked tiredly.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Luke shouted. “Wedge, you’re the best!”</p>
<p>“Everything you are, you owe to me,” Wedge rolled his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plan was thus.</p>
<p>When Zen entered the hangar to start maintenance on the X-wings, Luke would pretend to slip from the ladder while getting out of the cockpit. Wedge would shout, someone, quick Luke’s hurt! Get him to the medbay!</p>
<p>In Luke’s mind, this would end up with Zen tenderly carrying him to the medical bay.</p>
<p>In Wedge’s, this ended with all of them getting torn apart by the Princess. When he pointed this possibility out, Luke only laughed. “Her bark is worse than her bite,” he said. Wedge was not certain this was true at all. But something (the force? friendship?) persuaded him to help his ridiculous friend anyway.</p>
<p>From Luke’s perch in the cockpit, he had a decent view of the mostly-abandoned hangar. Wedge was standing by on the ground, half-heartedly repainting the nose of his own X-wing. Luke kept up a steady stream of rebellion-related chatter (“trying to teach her Shyriiwook and she’s terrible, doesn’t grasp the grammatical structure at all, and her accent is the worst”) to pass the agonizing minutes.</p>
<p>Finally, blessedly, Zen made his entrance. Seeing Wedge, he waved, and made his way over to the X-wing on the hydraulic lift. </p>
<p>“Okay, here goes.” Luke opened the hatch and stepped out onto the ladder.</p>
<p>“Be careful,” Wedge said. Luke saluted and then did a splendid impression of slipping and falling. He landed with a very real-sounding thump on the hangar floor, and he did a convincing job of pretending to knock his head. To top it off, he closed his eyes and laid motionless on the ground for several moments. If Wedge didn’t know that Luke was faking, he would have been seriously worried. But how was Luke faking the small rivulet of blood streaming from his temple?</p>
<p>“Oh, shit! Luke! Luke!” Wedge dropped the painting supplies and sprinted to his friend. “Oh fuck. Oh shit. Hey Zen!” he called. “Zen! Get over here!”</p>
<p>Zen glanced over, saw Luke on the ground, and fairly sprinted over to his side. “Wedge, what the hell happened?”</p>
<p>“The idiot fell out of his cockpit, is what happened. Oh shit that looks bad.” Was there supposed to be that much blood? How much blood was a normal amount after falling that hard?</p>
<p>Zen knelt by Luke, his facial tattoos distorting as he grimaced. “Ugh, yeah. He’s out cold.” The taller man scooped Luke up, looking down at his unconscious face with something like fondness. </p>
<p>Gross, thought Wedge, but what he said was “You should get him to the med bay.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, definitely.” Zen nodded and exited the hangar, holding Luke close to his chest all the while.</p>
<p>“Thank all the stars and little planets that’s over,” Wedge said to the empty hangar, and started after them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a damned idiot, and you’re lucky you got off with only a concussion. I can’t believe I agreed to help you with your stupid plan,” Wedge ranted. Luke was sitting on a bed in the med bay, a bacta patch taped to his left temple.</p>
<p>“Fuck yourself,” Luke said good naturedly. “It worked! Better than I thought, even--”</p>
<p>“You. Are. Concussed.” Wedge said darkly.</p>
<p>“And now I’m dating the hottest guy in the rebellion, thanks to your devoted service,” Luke said gallantly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He flinched. “Ow. Okay yeah maybe I should sleep this one off.” He ran his fingers over the batca patch and moved some hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>“Wait, what the hell is that?” Wedge asked. “How did you bruise your neck?”</p>
<p>Luke’s guileless gaze met Wedge’s own. “That’s not from the fall.”</p>
<p>“Then what-- oh. Fucking shit. You didn’t.” Wedge pointed an accusatory finger at Luke. “You’re injured!”</p>
<p>Luke shrugged. “And?”</p>
<p>“You’re unbelievable.” Wedge threw up his hands. “Absolutely unbelievable. It it literally inconceivable that I’m friends with your dumb ass.”</p>
<p>Luke smiled. “Aw Wedge, don’t be like that. After all, everything I am I owe to you.”</p>
<p>“You’re damn fucking right. Idiot.” Wedge left the med bay, telling himself that the next time Luke came to him for help, his answer would be “Go fuck yourself Skywalker.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to tumblr user @oft-goes-awry who is a good sounding board and a better friend!</p>
<p>here's a thing i drew of luke and zen smooching if you wanna see it https://screaminghansolo.tumblr.com/post/612618406497337344/quarantine-time-draw-oc-x-canon</p>
<p>im @screaminghansolo on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>